


Cutting off ties

by Jiroucchii



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Spoilers, post calamity, slight link/mipha but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiroucchii/pseuds/Jiroucchii
Summary: Sidon is anxious. He knows how his late sister felt towards Link, the warrior who saved all of Hyrule. It makes him feel guilty that he feels the same way that she did. It doesn't help that the Princess Zelda is accompanying him everywhere, making him all the more anxious. Why does everyone have to have a crush on Link?Link is completely clueless about all these people's feelings.





	Cutting off ties

**Author's Note:**

> My first Link/Sidon fic c: just a small idea I got during maths class. Major spoilers so proceed with caution! Please leave critiques!

The sun didn't always shine upon the domain of the Zora people, it was usually barricaded by large sheets of grey which loomed over the south of the Akkala region. When the clouds were gone however, the Zora kingdom was illuminated in a beautiful blue pigment, the centerpiece of the city, their champion statue, being the dominating feature. Their young Prince Sidon, the one every Zora woman seemed to lust for, seemed to always be before the statue, whether it be shining majestically during the day, or looming over him during the evening. The citizens noticed his captivity with the champion statue, ever since the re-birthed hero defeated 'Calamity Ganon' with the legendary 'darkness sealing sword'. Ever since the spirit of his older sister was released and set free from inside the divine beast.  
It wasn't that he simply missed being in the caring arms of his older sister, he had forgotten many of those memories long ago. He was simply trying to clear his head, longing for his sister's words of advice and encouragement. You see, the prince was in quite a difficult situation. He had fallen for the warrior who rose from the dead to save Hyrule. The man his late sister had planned to marry.  
Upon realisation of his feelings for the short Hylian warrior, he immediately felt a pang of guilt, vaguely remembering the words his late sister had spoken about the man. He never remembered the exact words she used, but he had always remembered the tone of her voice as she told him about the one she loved. Was this the moment Sidon had sprouted feelings for the Princess's appointed knight? He couldn't be sure. All he knew now was that he was head over heels for Link and there was not much that he could do about that.  
His sister never voiced an opinion on the matter. After all, she was simply a statue now. Yet Sidon kept waiting for a reply from her, visiting his last memory of her over and over again, hoping and waiting for something.  
That day would never come. Sidon knew this. He knew that it was not right to continue to hold onto the past, or to wait for the words of the deceased. Yet a small part of him silenced the voices of reason and insisted that he must wait. 

~

A silent knight accompanied his Princess on horseback, just the way it was told one hundred years ago. This was different though. It was a ride of leisure through the vast fields and forests that the Hyrule kingdom had to offer. The Princess held her Sheikah slate up against the sky, observing all of her surroundings.

"It's such a fine day. Surprisingly sunny for South Akkala," She hummed, snapping a photograph of a Cold Darner Dragonfly. Link nodded, taking in the environment. The clumps of red and green trees were becoming more sparse, meaning they were getting quite close to the Zora domain. 

"Shall we pay the Zoras a visit? I'd like to pick up some Hylian rice, and maybe a few fish. It's the nearest town from here." Zelda piped up, smiling at the mute warrior. Link nodded once again, excited to visit the domain once more. It wasn't just because he had many goods to sell to the Zora people, but also because he wanted to see his favourite fish man; Sidon. Zelda could sense Link's enthusiasm.

"I knew you'd been wanting to go for a while now. You needn't hide your excitement from me," Zelda laughed. Link's face turned a little pink as he looked away from her, growling something in embarrassment.

'I just wanted to trade in these luminous stones, that's all...' Link signed bashfully, reaching through his pockets and presenting the princess at least 50 luminous stones. 

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"I'll take your word for it,"

The pair rode off down to the North of Lanayru, arguing occasionally about menial subjects. The journey wasn't very long, as the Akkala is Lanayru's close neighbor. 

They left their horses on the great Zora bridge, knowing full well that they would not be so foolish as to run off without them. After giving their horses one final pat, the two both walked up the flight of stairs and split up from there. While Zelda went off to look at the fish on sale, Link began to look for a certain Zora. He would never admit it, but the reason he was so eager to come was to see the Zora prince, Sidon.

He found the Prince standing tall in front of the Champion Statue, a place he had often found him before, even while Hyrule was still under Calamity Ganon's watch. He knew of the sorrow that Sidon felt every time he stood in front of the statue, keeping hold of memories from a hundred years ago. 

Link still hadn't told him of what his late sister's last words were to him. He knew he would have to wait until Sidon was comfortable with the subject, however long that may take.

Link took slow steps towards the Zora prince, of which was practically double the height of himself. Sidon noticed the Hylian almost instantly, his expression brightening tremendously. 

"Link! It's great to see you, my friend," Sidon exclaimed, eagerly clasping onto Link's hands and shaking them excitedly. Link grinned at him, a small laugh bubbling in the back of his throat. Sidon soon let go of his hands, enabling him to speak.

'It's good to see you too. I missed you,' Link signed, earning a giant smile from the Zora Prince. 

"I too, my friend. What brings you here to the domain?" 

'The Princess wanted to buy some fish and visit the king,' He replied, looking over to Zelda who was busy chatting with one of the Zora elders. Sidon's heartstrings seemed to strain when Link mentioned Zelda. Anyone would think there was something going on between the two, but Link had never mentioned anything of the sorts. 

Still, it made Sidon more anxious than ever. 

However he bit away the negativity through one of his award-winning smiles.


End file.
